


I'm Pregnant

by leilanewood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilanewood/pseuds/leilanewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here how I played out the “I’m pregnant” trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent as an ask on tumblr (from lindsey8907). Here how played out the “I’m pregnant” trope. I hope you all enjoy the reading as much as I loved the process of writing it. To be honest writing this fanfic was a hell of a good distraction from life which was must needed this weekend. So enjoy. See you soon. 
> 
> Thanks very much to my beta @bewitchedrivers for taking a look at this. Girl, you’re the best :)

That day had to be anything but ordinary. Their moments together in the mornings were always ordinary, where Oliver wakes her up with a kiss and his easy words of affection. But today instead of saying it, he had shown her in the best way possible and that wasn’t, and never would be, ordinary.

That, of course, made them late to Queen Consolidated. After all that happened last year, Oliver finally had gotten the company back and together they were working on putting everything on track. Aside from that everything went smoothly throughout the day.  
Their night shifts were on track, as much as vigilante work could be. A bank robbery had occurred, which considering their track record, was smooth running. She was thinking about it all when it happened again. 

She ran to the bathroom as quick as her legs could carry her. 

After a few minutes, she was back at her seat again, waiting for Oliver, she calculated worryingly in her mind. That was fifth time that week and about the sixtieth in the last month. The first time it had happened, she had thought it was food poisoning. It was right after that dodgy chinese take out they had gotten late at night. But then, it had happened again and she was sure that the food was just as fine as it always was. Two weeks later, she'd gotten sick again after passing by a Hugo Boss cologne enthusiast. She liked the perfume, but for some reason the scent just made her sick.

And now she was in the lair, alone, contemplating the idea of running a blood test for herself. They were careful, at least most of the time. Having kids were part of her dreams, and now that she was married to Oliver, the man she believed, admired and loved, that dream was close enough to be a reality. It would, by far, be on the top of her list of “Best Things That Happened To Felicity Smoak” right after the “be married to the love of my life” item.

But what would Oliver think about it? What would be his reaction? Of course they had discussed kids. Both of them dreamed about the day they would have a couple of kids (one blonde and the other brunette) running around and making their lives even more complete. But at the same time, both of them agreed that this wasn’t the best time for this to happen. They thought about waiting a little bit more, enjoying their time together. They were married for just six months. They were the best six months of her life, just a sample of what the rest of it will be. 

While thinking everything over, she takes a sample of her blood and runs it through. Sure, she could run to a pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test, but she needed to be a hundred percent sure before she went to Oliver. So she waited.

And waited. 

She was so consumed in her own thoughts, about how she would tell Oliver, about actually being pregnant, about how they would deal with a baby, that she didn’t hear Oliver descending the stairs. He must've been there for a while, because only when he touched her shoulder and had her spinning around, that she notices him there, a look of concern in his eyes.

“Felicity?”

“Wh-hat”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah. Everything is fine. I mean what could be wrong?”

“I called you a hundred times and you had that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“That one you get when you’re worried about something and you’ve almost eaten the pen that you’re chewing.”

Just then did she noticed that she was doing exactly the same thing she did the day they met.  
That sweet memory brought a smile to her face.

“Sorry, I was just daydreaming.”

And at that moment the computer decided to beep, showing that the result was ready. Without looking at the document, she pressed yes to print it and walked over to the printer, literally hogging it. 

And waited.

She’d swear to God that those five seconds were the longest moments of her life.

When she got the goddamn paper and read it, she felt her heart melt and clench at the same time. It was when Oliver got back that she realized she was still staring at the paper, hands shaking. She folded the paper and walked away from the printer.

“I’m ready.”

“I need a minute to check on the program and shut everything down.”

When she was about to turn away, he grabbed her hand.

“Felicity, what happened?”

“Noth-”

“Don’t say nothing.”

She envisioned all the cliché ways she could tell him. Giving him the paper as a gift, a gift box with a little shoe inside, a meal prepared by her where she could drop the news. But she couldn't think of anywhere better than where they were. She knew that he loved her, that he dreamed about this too, but she was so afraid of all of it. Of his reaction, of what awaited for them, of everything. 

A touch to her wrist brought her back.

“What’s wrong? You’re worrying me.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she finally said it.

“I’m pregnant.”

There. There it was. The truth she had just learnt about five minutes ago. And then the next thing she knew, he was kissing her everywhere. Her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes. And then her mouth. 

One mind-numbing-legs-shaking kind of kiss.

When the kiss ended, she felt him press his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, she waited. 

“I thought that the day when you finally said ‘I love you’ was the happiest day of my life. But then you married me.”

A ragged breath followed when he started to talk again. She noticed, belatedly, that he was shaking as much as she was. 

“You have made me the happiest man, over and over. And now… with this.”

She felt him pause and put his hand on her belly. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes. What she saw made her heart clench. His eyes were full of unshed tears with everything he felt for her right there. Pure, raw emotions and she was sure that her eyes mirrored his.

Because that much love, that much happiness, all of it was too overwhelming.

“Oliver."

She couldn’t say anything else. Couldn't find any other words other than his name. 

“I love you, Felicity. I love both of you.”

“I love you too.”

“We’re gonna figure it out. We're gonna make it work.”

The knowing look in his eyes told her he knew why she'd been so worried. They’re gonna figure everything out. 

“Yeah.”

She smiled at him and felt her body melt the moment he hugged them. Yeah, them. There was a part of both of them growing inside her. Making all of this even more complete than it already was.

“I think I’m gonna talk to Digg and pick some tips?”

She laughed, relieved at the way everything turned out.

“I may do the same thing with Lyla. I’ll make her answer a Q&A with all my doubts about everything I can possibly think about.”

The laugh that escaped him was like music to her ears, and the only thing she could do was laugh with him.

“Now, what do you think about us going home? We must celebrate.”

The sparkle in his eyes made her heart skip a beat.

“I’m on it.”

With a smile on her face, she closed everything down and headed up the stairs. The results in her bag, and with their fingers intertwined, they left the lair and went home.

And at every red light, she felt his hand rest on her belly. 

She couldn't be happier.


End file.
